<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A gift from me to you by GoldenVelvetHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853042">A gift from me to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVelvetHeart/pseuds/GoldenVelvetHeart'>GoldenVelvetHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Gay Parents, Kinda fluff, M/M, Parent AU, they just being dads to lil makoto, they just love their son and he loves them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVelvetHeart/pseuds/GoldenVelvetHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its fathers day and Makoto has some gifts for his dads!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A gift from me to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really this was just something short and sweet for Father's day and I really like this Au and I don't see a lot for it ;-; anyway hope you enjoy it! If you have any questions please feel free to leave a comment. Sorry if they're ooc please don't kill me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Close your eyes!”</p><p>“Yeah Nagito, come on!”</p><p>“Ok ok!” The white-haired man chuckled placing his hands over his face, a softly giggled escaped him as he felt little eyes watching him followed by a ‘no peeking!’</p><p>Little feet pattered away then came back as he felt something placed on his head with such carefulness.</p><p>“Ok! Open!”</p><p>Removing his hands, to see soft anxious hazel eyes and a little smile. A mirror in his hands as he held it out to him.</p><p>He took it and stared at the object on top of his head. </p><p>It was a flower crown, decorated with three large sunflowers in the center and both ends and an assortment of daisies between the gaps. Even little plastic butterflies were attached to make it look as if they were floating and one appeared to land on one of the sunflowers.</p><p>A smile crept to his lips then a full-blown smile as examined it gently touching the flowers. A warm feeling started to bloom in his chest</p><p>“Oh, Makoto! This… this is beautiful! Did you do this all by yourself?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Chirped the little one as he toddled his way into his lap, “well Dada kinda helped but I did most of the work!”</p><p>Nagito looked over to Hajime, who sat across the floor from the two of them, he simply smiled and shrugged.</p><p>“It looks great my little hope nugget,” he looked down at his son, who sat crisscrossed in his lap, hazel eyes looking into his grey-greenish ones. He leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead who giggled.</p><p>“Speaking of which, don’t you have something you want to give Dada?” He asked, causing Makoto’s eyes to widen in shock, and then rose to his feet and ran down the hallway.</p><p>“You should probably close your eyes,” Nagito told his husband, who raised his eyebrow. “He worked rather hard on it.”</p><p>Hajime chuckled, placing a palm over his eyes, “I’m sure he did.”</p><p>“Are his eyes closed?!” A little shout came from the hallway, standing there in his daddy’s old high school T-shirt that’s way too many sizes too big on him (seriously it looked like a little gown on him.) was Makoto's hands behind his back.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Little feet made their way over to Hajime, a soft chuckle escaped Nagito's lips as he watched Makoto place a light green construction paper crown decorated with various scribbles and little knick-knacks around the crown. </p><p>He nudged Makoto with the mirror who promptly took it and gave it to Hajime. Whose eyes widen as he took it off to examine it. “Did you make this for me?”</p><p>Makoto nodded, “Mhm! Now you and Daddy both have crowns! Which means you both are the Kings of Pap-.Father’s Day! You get a crown because you look cool and Daddy gets flowers because he looks pretty with flowers! OH-!”</p><p>He suddenly ran back into the hallway, through this small alone time Nagito scooted over to Hajime’s side whose cheeks were tinted with pink, while his own eyes were glassy. </p><p>“You know,” Hajime started, as placed back on the crown and took Nagito’s left prosthetic hand, “I’m going to miss him when he’s like this.”</p><p>Nagito chuckled softly, “Me too… our little hope nugget is growing up to fast. Though, I won’t miss the bedwetting.”</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>“I’m back” Little feet stopped in front of them, hands behind his back. He looked down on the ground though both could see the red tint on the tip of his ears. “Here I made this for both of you… I hope you like it.”</p><p>Taking his hands from behind his, revealed a yellow piece of construction paper in the center was a decently made heart with two stick figures of themselves and the smaller figure of Makoto in the middle of them. ‘Happy Fathers Day’ shrewd in toddler writing the left, right, and lower center. The paper itself was decorated in multi-colored glitter and star buttons and various stickers. </p><p>Before Makoto knew it he found himself tackled by hugs, kisses, and hair ruffles. </p><p>“This is gorgeous Honey! Thank you!”</p><p>“Hell yeah, Bud! This is going to the big office!”</p><p>Makoto’s eyes lit up at that statement, “Really?!” </p><p>“You bet! Now come on let’s go eat some breakfast, then we could maybe go to the park and to the city.”</p><p>Makoto cheered as he ran into the kitchen, Hajime following close behind him while Nagito smiled at the picture, wiping away tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. Never has he felt so much love not even when he was a little boy, (he might be dysfunctional at times but…) gently he placed the photo on the table to join his little family. (Goddamn did he love his boys.)</p><p>The next day, the picture was placed in a picture frame and proudly displayed on Nagito’s desk in his office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's all for now! Bye-bye!</p><p>Here's a little link to the card Makoto gave them, not completely accurate but I tried: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nx390tNxsHJt5glnrtU2tr04h6yvvWhSL-49EhZMFag/edit?usp=sharing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>